Music of Night
by NettleSnitch31
Summary: Hey it's a HoN/Glee/PJO I chose the HoN and PJO becausethey will be the main two anyway what will happen when a group of vampyers find out about demigods and travle to camp half blood, will they be claimed? will they even be demigods? who knows. well i do
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer- I own nothing, except a very yummy COOKIE.... OM NOM NOM NOM... oh now its gone :'(... and it was such a yummy cookie I MISS YOU COOKIE **

Chapter one

"Artemis, there will be two new students joining us at the school. You will be in charge of looking after the girl; she was in the McKinley high glee club so was the boy that's coming too, now I need to go welcome them she will be here soon so these guys are going to put her uniform and time table in here. Is that ok?" Hayley the high priestess of the house of night that Artemis had been in since she was marked.

"Yeah, sure, whatevea." Artemis said not looking up as she was completely consumed by her computer.

"Ok, I'll be their mentor, as I am yours, so if there are any problems bring her to me... Ok?"

"Yes I'll bring them to you" Artemis sighed knowing that it was the only way to get the high priestess to leave her alone. Then she turned the computer screen to the high priestess, "which two?" she asked as the invitational's video she recorded played on the screen, Hayley pointed to the female lead and the obviously gay one, who Artemis happened to know, it was Kurt Hummel. "Can I come with you to greet them? Please" she asked, eager to see Kurt, who had been her only friend at middle school because she had moved to America from England and people thought she was weird because her accent prevented her from saying the letter R in some words and she replaced it with an A or nothing at all.

"Sure, come on they'll be here soon" Artemis left her laptop running and followed Hayley out of her room shutting the door behind her. They walked to the entrance together where four cars pulled into the car park, the entire McKinley high glee club came, plus three men, one Artemis recognised as Kurt's dad Burt Hummel.

Artemis bounced forward "Hello, welcome to the house of night" she smiled at the people stood in front of her.

"Sophie? Sophie Apollo?" Kurt asked.

"Well, its Artemis now, but yeah it's me. Hi Kurt." She smiled at the boy stood in front of her with a blue crescent moon on his forehead, she looked past him and found the girl with the crescent moon on her forehead the girl she was going to look after. She was taller than Artemis (but who wasn't?).

"Ok can Kurt, Rachel and their parents come with me please. Artemis could you please fill these guys on what's happening and then come to my office." Hayley said walking off, Kurt, Rachel and the three men Followed Hayley.

"Sure thing Hayley" Artemis shouted to her high priestess.

"Hayley, Hayley Williams?" someone asked from behind Artemis

"Yes, she teaches music and she's our high priestess, we are so lucky to have her, she's the most famous high priestess there is." Artemis told them. "Anyway, Kurt and Rachel will have to stay here in school time, but can go home in break, but their days and nights will be reversed so contacting people is kind of awkward but they will get use to it and, I hope for their sake you will too, because there is nothing more horrible then friends that don't support you through the change, especially considering there is no guarantee you will actually change and become a full fledged vampire." She told them not trying to hold back, she wanted to scare them, make them feel guilty if they were thinking about abandoning their friends.

"So that's the way you tell us our friends might die! Try some tact missy..." A coloured girl started to say but Artemis.

"Look I'm just telling it how it is, if you can't handle that leave now." Walking away Artemis turned and said, "Good luck getting two new members before Regional's." Then she ran off to Hayley's office, where she stood for five minutes before Rachel, Kurt and the three men came out, Rachel looked tearful...

"Sorry, but you do have to leave, the children will be starting lessons soon." Hayley was telling the three men.

"Ok, we'll see you real soon Rachel, you can come home for Christmas and we'll leave you your car, I'm sure your friends will give us a lift" one of the men said, he looked kind of geeky.

"I'll miss you" Rachel said tears spilling over her eyes. She hugged two of the men.

The third man, Burt tuned to Kurt and said "Well bye, I guess, you can come home for Christmas... if you know you want to."

"Sure I'll come home for Christmas" Kurt said, his dad went forward and hugged him. They left...

"Hayley, whose Kurt gunna bunk with?" Artemis asked.

"Kyle, will you take him to Kyle's room please, I need to go set up the music room for first lesson." Hayley said

"Sure, that's going to be an interesting pairing..." she said to Hayley then turned to Kurt and Rachel. "Follow me please." Then she turned and headed to the boys common room and dormitories.

"What do you mean an interesting pairing? Is he homophobic or something?" Kurt asked worried.

"Far from it," Artemis giggled, Kurt and Rachel looked confused, "He's bisexual and one of my boyfriends... that's not as bad as it sounds, the other boy is mine and Kyle's boyfriend, he's called Kimiya we're kind of a weird three person couple." She explained.

"Kimiya?" Rachel asked

"Yes he is Japanese, he makes amazing sushi." Artemis said. "Anyway, Kyle shouldn't give you any trouble, he's part of glee, so is Kimiya, I hope you two are going to audition, we rehearse tonight so you can audition then if you want."

"Yes" Kurt and Rachel answered together.

They got to the boy's common room, "Kimiya, has Kyle got his lazy ass out of bed yet? This is Kurt and Rachel by the way." Artemis shouted across the room to the only Japanese boy in the room.

"Don't be daft Art' he gets up five minutes before class starts." Kimiya shouted back.

"Thanks" She said walking towards a door to the left, which lead to a corridor with lots of doors and a spiral staircase at the end. She walked to the staircase and walked up it, "Come on" she shouted to Kurt and Rachel. They followed quickly, and then she went to the furthest door in the hall.

She didn't even bother knocking she just walked in and gestured for Kurt and Rachel to follow her, then she walked to the sleeping boy and kissed him, he began to stir but just rolled over, "forget it" Artemis said to herself then shouted "Kyle wake up NOW!" which made him fall off the bed, Artemis, Kurt and Rachel burst out laughing.

"Art' did you really have to that?" Kyle said appearing "and who are they?"

"I did try to wake you nicely, but you just went back to sleep. This is Kurt..." she said pushing him forward "He's your new roommate, and this is Rachel my new roommate" she said pushing Rachel forward. "Ok, we'll leave you two to get acquainted, and I'll show Rachel her room, and be nice Kyle none of you terrible practical jokes... I mean it" Artemis told him and walked out of the room quickly, followed by Rachel.

They were in their room in five minutes, "Ok that's your bed, your wardrobe, which has your uniform in it, you'd better get changed lessons start in half an hour and I still need breakfast, you want anything?"

"Breakfast? It's night, who eats breakfast now?" Rachel asked looking shocked.

"Vampyers, our days and nights are reverse. I'm going to turn my computer off and get something to eat, I'm starving, then I have music, you need to choose drama music or..."

"Music" Rachel interrupted quickly not needing to hear the third option. She started getting changed into her uniform.

"Come on lets go" Artemis said walking out of the room, Rachel followed quickly.

**Please leave a review, thanks xD **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I would love to know what you think of this **

**Disclamer- I own nothing (well maybe the group of vamps. I mean they are based on my friendsl.... so maby I don't own them) Well I deffo own nothing else I don't even own the laptop Im writing on... look now I feel poor,, you happy now? **

Chapter two

After Artemis had eaten a bowl of Lucky charms she and Rachel walked to the music room, of course they were early, Artemis always was, so they walked into the room, where Hayley was rearranging furnisher. "Hey Hayley, need some help?"

"Professor Williams in lesson time please Artemis. And no thank you I'm done" Hayley said

"Hayley, Lesson doesn't start for 15 minutes" Artemis said.

"Then what are you doing here?" Hayley asked

"I get here this time every morning, to practice guitar and stuff" Artemis told her "plus, since Rachel was in her glee club I figured she would like to see the music room" she continued, then she went and picked up an acoustic guitar.

She plucked the strings, Hayley groaned, "Please, don't" she begged

Artemis stuck her tongue out before singing,

"_I am going away for a while  
But I'll be back don't try and follow me  
'Cause I'll return as soon as possible  
See I'm trying to find my place  
And it might not be here where I feel safe  
We all learn to make mistakes_"

And run from them, from them  
With no direction  
We'll run from them, from them  
With no conviction

'Cause I'm just one of those ghosts  
Travelling endlessly  
Don't need no roads  
In fact they follow me  
And we just go in circles

Now I'm told that this is life  
And pain is just a simple compromise  
So we can get what we want out of it  
Would someone care to classify  
Our broken hearts and twisted minds  
So I can find someone to rely on

And run to them, to them  
Full speed ahead  
Oh you are not useless  
We are just

Misguided ghosts  
Travelling endlessly  
The ones we trusted the most  
Pushed us far away

And there's no one road  
We should not be the same  
But I'm just a ghost  
And still they echo me

They echo me in circles

She had a pretty voice, not quite as good as Rachel's but it was nice to listen to.

"Do you really have to sing paramore songs?" Hayley said.

"Yes I do, you are lucky I'm not demanding to sing them for regional's, and I would get away with it since you can't be the faculty advisor" Artemis told her. "Anyway, what are we doing today?"

"Singing, like always"

"I figured that out, but singing what?"

"Well, we have a new student so let's use your affinity to our advantage" Hayley said.

"What's your affinity?" Rachel asked suddenly curious, she'd read about some vampires having special abilities, well one group of fledglings in particular, Zoey Redbird and her circle plus the vampyre gone human Aphrodite, and Rachel wasn't quite sure what other affinities fledglings could have.

"Oh, you'll see" Artemis said with a smile on her face "but don't get too excited, it's not that good, it's actually kind of crap, but hey it's an affinity." She added, quickly.

A cat wandered into the room, "Delphi, what are you doing here?" Artemis asked the cat, which jumped up on the table she was leaning against. She stroked the cats ear and it purred, "Hey Delphi, this is our new roommate" Artemis said to the cat.

"It's your cat?" Rachel asked.

"Yes she chose me, who else would name their cat after the shrine of Apollo?" Artemis said smiling, Rachel had to admit this girl was kind of wacky when it came to Greek mythology but she guessed it's what made her unique.

"We're here!" someone shouted as they came into the room, Rachel turned and saw it was Kyle who shouted, Kimiya was with him and a mortified looking Kurt followed them. Artemis ran forward and her Kimiya and Kyle had a kind of awaked three person hug. And Kurt wandered over to stand with Rachel.

"Will you three get a room" A new voice said.

"Please do" another voice added

"Oh, shut up, Autumn your no better, I mean with the daily tennis matches and everything" The girl who spoke second blushed "And you, miss 'I'm gunna check out every guy I see' can shut it too"

"She has a point Athena" Autumn said, still blushing.

"There cannot be two people obsessed with Greek mythology in one school" Rachel said.

"Well there is here, and actually I only have an obsession with it because I had an obsession with the Percy Jackson and the Olympians, they are cool books..."

"Where as my obsession started when I started archery, I gained an obsession with Artemis and Apollo and that lead to the obsession with Greek mythology, plus my mum researches it for a living, searching Greek ruins for proof of the gods and stuff like that. I think she only married my dad for his last name" Artemis giggled and Rachel remembered her last name was Apollo.

"Who are these two anyway?" Athena asked.

"Rachel and Kurt, from McKinley's glee club, they're our new fledglings" Artemis said.

"Can we get on with the lesson now everyone's here please" Hayley said from the front of the class

"These are the only people in music, how do you have a glee club?" Kurt asked.

"You don't need to be in music or in our year to be in glee" Athena said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So, you want me to come up with a song for the lesson?" Artemis asked

"Please" Hayley replied and Artemis closed her eyes, after a few minuets she held out her hands, everyone but Rachel, Kurt and Hayley touched her arm or hand.

"This is going to be fun, places people."

"This here's a tale for all the fellas  
Try to do what those ladies tell us  
Get shot down cause you're overzealous  
Play hard to get an females get jealous  
Ok smartie, go to a party  
Girls are stancin the crowd is showin body  
A chick walks by you wish you could sex her  
But you're standin on the wall like you was Poindexter  
Next days function, high class luncheon  
Food is served and you're stone cold munchin'  
Music comes on, people start to dance  
But then you ate so much you nearly split your pants  
A girl starts walkin, guys start gawkin'  
Sits down next to you and starts talkin'  
Says she wanna dance cus she likes the groove  
So come on fatso and just bust a move

You're on a mission and you're wishin'  
someone could cure you're lonely condition  
You're lookin for love in all the wrong places  
Not fine girls just ugly faces  
From frustration first inclination  
Is to become a monk and leave the situation  
But every dark tunnel has a lighter hope  
So don't hang yourself with a celibate rope  
New movie's showin... so you're goin  
Could care less about the five you're blowin  
Theatre gets dark just to start the show  
When you spot a fine woman sittin in the front row  
She's dressed in yellow, she says "Hello,  
Come sit next to me you fine fellow"  
You run over there without a second to loose  
And what comes next, hey bust a move

If you want it baby you've got it (repeat)  
Just bust a move

In the city ladies look pretty  
Guys tell jokes so they can seem witty  
Tell a funny joke just to get some play  
Then you try to make a move and she says "no way"  
Girls a fakin' ... goodness sakin'  
They want a man who brings home the bacon  
Got no money and you got no car  
Then you got no woman and there you are  
Some girls are sophistic... materialistic  
Looking for a man makes them opportunistic  
They're lyin on the beach perpetratin a tan  
So that a brother with money can be their man  
So on the beach you're strollin'... real high-rollin'  
Everything you have is your's and not stolen  
A girl runs up with somethin to prove  
So don't just stand there, bust a move

(break down)

Your best friend Harry has a brother Larry  
In five days from now he's gonna marry  
He's hopin you can make it there if you can  
'Cause in the ceremony you'll be the best man  
You say "neato"... check your libido  
And roll to the church in your new tuxedo  
The bride walks down just to start the wedding  
And there's one more girl you won't be getting  
So you start thinkin, then you start blinkin  
A bride maid looks and thinks that you're winkin  
She thinks you're kinda cute so she winks back  
And now you're feelin really fine cus the girl is stacked  
Reception's jumpin, bass is pumpin  
Look at the girl and your heart starts thumpin  
Says she wants to dance to a different groove  
Now you know what to do g, bust a move"

They all danced and sang and looked like they were having so much fun, of course Kurt and Rachel had sung this with Mr Schuester at the end they were all seriously giggling.

"Ok, dismissed" Hayley said and they left the room.

**Hey rate please xD thanks **


	3. AN

Ok... If any one has been reading this and i dont think anyone has, so I'm talking to myself... nothing new there then.

anyway, I am going to completely re-do this because I an not happy with it at all, and now I have the fledgling handbook the HoN side will be way more accurat, i olso have the demigod files, so when it finally gets to the percy part that's gunna be way more accurate than it would have been in the first palce, and the glee part will be set after they come back to school, after the last episode of the first series, mainly because Glee season two hasnt started in the UK yet...

ok so if i haven't just been talking to myself comment and I'll post on this story that I've put up the new version and then you can read that (if you still want to)


	4. Chapter 4

Ok It's Up NOW... I changed the name to The Music of Night and War

XD


End file.
